


Introducing Quicksilver...

by respoftw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Costume Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wouldn't Wanda be a better choice to help with this?”  Clint knows that he's perilously close to whining but given the fact that he's been roped into providing fashion advice for Pietro “I really need to stay away from him because he's too damn attractive and I am old enough to be his father” Maximoff, he thinks he's justified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introducing Quicksilver...

“Wouldn't Wanda be a better choice to help with this?” Clint knows that he's perilously close to whining but given the fact that he's been roped into providing fashion advice for Pietro “I really need to stay away from him because he's too damn attractive and I am old enough to be his father” Maximoff, he thinks he's justified.

 

Pietro's bark of laughter is muffled by the bathroom door that separates them. “Are you kidding? Wanda's suggestion involved skin-tight pants, a strategically-ripped top, a long black leather coat that would get in the way when I was running, black biker boots that would weigh me down and give me blisters, and far too much eyeliner. I think she's too into The Crow.”

 

Clint fumbles and almost drops the snowglobe that he'd picked up off Pietro's dresser as his mind provides him with a startling image of just how Pietro would look in that get up.

 

“Ridiculous, right?!” Pietro's voice shakes him from his very pleasant thoughts.

 

He clears his throat and is grateful when his voice doesn't sound strangled as he lies through his teeth and agrees that the idea of Pietro in leather was a bad one, although he fails to keep the disappointment from his voice when he clarifies that there will be no leather in Pietro's chosen costume.

 

“No leather. I needed something lighter, something that would let me move more freely, something easier to run in.”

 

Clint frowns in concern as he places the snowglobe safely back down. “What about armour? Lightweight is all well and good but you need something that can offer you protection.” The memory of Pietro riddled with bullets and bleeding out on the cold ground will always be too fresh in Clint's mind.

 

“I said lightweight, not _lycra_. It will do the job.”

 

Clint's mind stutters again as gothic leather Pietro is replaced by the image of Pietro in head to toe lycra, fabric clinging sinfully to his hard muscles, just begging for Clint to use the head of one of his arrows to pierce the fabric and watch it fall away to reveal pink, tones skin....

 

Belatedly, he realises that Pietro is asking him if he's ready for the bid reveal. Faking nonchalance, he answers. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. I promise to give you an honest opinion. Now, come on kid, some of us have other things to be getting on with.”

 

“You promise not to laugh?”

 

“Yes, Pietro,” Clint huffs, “I promise not to lau - - - “

 

Clint's brain stops working, the words puttering out as he gets his first look at Quicksilver.

 

_Well, it definitely wasn't the skin-tight element of Wanda's suggestion that he had a problem with._

 

His mouth dries up as he takes his time drinking in the view, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as his gaze drifts over the visual feast in front of him.

 

Sturdy but flexible white boots that hug their way up Pietro's calves. Strong, muscular thighs wrapped in blue and white, tight enough to see the tensing of Pietro's muscles but heavy enough to deflect an attack. Accents of black amongst the blue and white, framing Pietro's upper arms and torso. The suit covers him from fingers to toes, and Clint is already imagining how those black covered fingers would feel inside him, if they would be cold and rough or warm and smooth.

 

His eyes travel further up and he growls in approval at the high white collar, protecting the delicate skin of Pietro's throat, all the way until he can see the surprised widening of Pietro's eyes settle into a smug, twinkling smirk.

 

“You like it?”

 

Clint reaches out, pushing Pietro roughly backwards until his back hits the wall. “It's perfect.”

 

Clint always gets a kick out of seeing Pietro in the costume. He loves watching muscles shift as Pietro runs, he loves seeing the streak of blue and white out of the corner of his eye as he provides cover to the team. He gets a sense of calm and comfort from knowing that it protects Pietro from all but the most powerful of bullets.

 

By far and away, though, his favourite part of the Quicksilver costume is helping Pietro peel it off at the end of a hard day, watching it spill across the floor of their room until all that is left is miles of skin and a stark white jockstrap.

 

And if he still sometimes wishes Pietro had gone done the leather route? Well, that's what private time is for.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this fic came from the absolutely amazing piece of Quicksilver art which can be found [HERE](http://reddobastard.tumblr.com/post/118631306344/done-d-this-is-what-ive-been-working-on-the-past)


End file.
